oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 11
Publisher's Summary : "At that time, I... b-became an onii-chan girI." : At the place where the moving-out housewarming party was held, in order to fulfill the promise we exchanged to each other, Kirino and I visited the Tamura family. Our respective pasts became the topic... : "It can't be helped, I'm not the only person in the world!" : "I would feel like I had lost if I went to school." : "That mysterious plastic toy... it can't be... are you planning something indecent...!" : "That "cool onii-chan" that you admired didn't even exist." : "Well, it's not like I hate onii-chan or anything!" : "That's why, I hate you" : The truth behind this cold war between siblings will finally be revealed. : The momentous episode is now finally ready: Volume 11. Summary Chapter 1 Kirino and Kyousuke are visiting the Tamura household and helping out at the Tamura family store. After they finish selling all the sweets, Kirino plays Imouto-City, a social networking game that she spent ¥60,000 on. After dinner, they gather in a bedroom to discuss the past. Iwao apologizes for a past incident where he had defecated in elementary school and Kyousuke had cleaned up. Iwao also reveals his jealousy toward Kyousuke over Manami. Seeing a photo album, Kyousuke tries to recall why Kirino isn’t present in the photos. He remembers that at one point, Kirino and him had got along. But, Kirino had suddenly stopped going to Manami’s house with Kyousuke when he was in 5th grade. Kirino says that she stopped going because she was busy with running practice, studying, and fashion. She describes how before that, she was a brocon and always played with Kyousuke. However, Kyousuke began to mature and would run away from Kirino. She tried to catch him, but was too slow and would end up lost and scared. Kirino took up track so that she would be able to catch him. The desire to surpass Kyousuke also motivated her to try her best at other aspects of her life like school and modeling. However, she states that Kyousuke’s refusal to play with her wasn’t the reason why she began to treat Kyousuke coldly. Chapter 2 Kyousuke describes a time before, in which he was an enthusiastic child who frequently became involved in others’ affairs. He was the class representative and would respond to the requests of his classmates. For example, students once reported vandalism and Kyousuke snuck into the school at night and caught the vandal. However, his actions caused his father, Daisuke, to beat him up. Manami was also concerned about his behavior, but Kirino praised him. One day, some of the classmates wanted Akimi Sakurai, a popular, rich, and lazy girl who skips school everyday, to return to school. That afternoon, he biked to her house in an attempt to convince her to return to school. When he found that she wasn’t home, he went to a local arcade and encountered Akimi playing video games with Sena (although Kyousuke did not recognize Sena at the time). Kyousuke tried to convince her to go to school, but she refused and ran away. Kyousuke went to the arcade again the next day and was scared by Akimi wearing a purple monster costume. Kyousuke threatened to follow her until she promised to go to school, so she promised. However, she didn’t appear at school. Again, Kyousuke returned to the arcade. When Akimi fell while playing a dancing game, Kyousuke found out that she wore fake breasts. Again, she promised to go to school if Kyousuke kept it a secret. The next day, she still wasn’t at school, so Kyousuke told Manami the secret. They planned to go to Akimi’s house in the morning to bring her to school. The next morning, Manami had difficulty waking Kyousuke up, and was aided by Kirino, who jumped on Kyousuke. Then, they went to Akimi’s house, but when no one answered the door, Kyousuke climbed a tree and entered through the balcony. Kyousuke found Akimi asleep in a room littered with game consoles, CD’s, and manga. Akimi woke up and was confused over why Kyousuke was in her room. Kyousuke clarified that he was again there to bring her back to school. Chapter 3 Manami helped Akimi clean up her room. Kyousuke continued to try to convince her to go to school, but she presented reasons why she shouldn’t go. She recently had been playing many video games, including Imouto-city. Kyousuke still tried to convince her by showing her a greeting card signed by the class and by convincing her to join a club. Akimi brought up a social media website for the school, which contained derogatory comments about Kyousuke. Finally, Akimi agreed to go to school if Kyousuke bought her underwear with an anime rabbit named “Kyou-chan” on it. Despite the high cost of the item and transportation, Kyousuke managed to purchase the underwear. Akimi then returned to school. When Akimi first arrived at the school, she told everyone about how Kyousuke convinced her to go to school, and as a result, Kyousuke was referred to as PantsMan by his classmates. Later, Manami expressed concern for Kyousuke’s excessive enthusiasm. But when the school trip approached, Kyousuke made it his next goal to convince Akimi to go. Kyousuke described enjoyable activities of the field trip and suggested that Akimi fake her parents’ signature to go. In the end, Akimi went on the trip. They took a bus to a grassland campsite and cooked dinner. While Akimi was complaining of the outdoor conditions, Kyousuke and Manami discussed Kyousuke’s grandmother. His grandmother had recently been in a farming accident, so they planned to visit her on Respect for the Aged Day. Manami also encouraged Kyousuke to be more ordinary like her and less reckless. Kyousuke recalled that, recently, Kirino didn’t go to the Cultural Festival so she could go to a track competition. Kirino was also angered when Kyousuke said he wouldn’t join the track team. Kyousuke only believed his sister was acting strange at the time. On the second day of the trip, they went to a mountain for hiking, but Akimi complained that she was too weak to hike the mountain. She appeared very exhausted on the hike, but was able to make it to the top of the mountain with Kyousuke’s encouragement. To show Akimi a better view, Kyousuke then climbed a rock and pulled her up. Akimi didn’t appreciate the scenery and she lost her balance and fell off. As a result, she broke a bone and the school trip was ended early. Then, right when Kyousuke returned home, he learned of his grandmother’s death. The next day, Kyousuke apologized to the class. Everyone was still angry at him, and Manami had to defend him. Later, Kyousuke also visited Akimi at the hospital to apologize, and Kyousuke was treated coldly by Akimi’s parents. At home, Kirino was crying over their grandmother, but Kyousuke felt he was unable to comfort her. Later, Kyousuke discussed with Manami the recent events. Kyousuke was angry over all the hardships in his life. Manami told him that he shouldn’t have to try so hard to solve others’ problems because he is just an ordinary boy. Chapter 4 The story of Kyousuke and Akimi explains why Kyousuke changed and why Kirino started hating Kyousuke. Manami tries to get the siblings to reconcile, but they do not. Then Kirino reveals that the reason why she hates Manami is because when Kyousuke became lazy, she went to Manami’s house to inquire about it. Manami told her that her image of an “awesome aniki” never existed, and Kirino believed that it was Manami’s fault. Kirino apologizes to Manami, because she has learned over time that Kyousuke is a normal person. Manami also says that Kyousuke has reverted to his old enthusiastic self, but Kirino believes he will never completely revert. Early next morning, Kyousuke resolves to find and apologize to Akimi. He is unsure of how to find her, so Kirino contacts Akimi through Imouto-City. When Kyousuke and Akimi meet up at the same arcade, they both apologize to each other. Akimi describes herself as a normal high school girl who has friends. Then Akimi reveals that she was actually moved by the scenery at the top of the mountain and confesses to Kyousuke. Kyousuke is crying and emotionally moved, but he says has someone else he already likes. Epilogue Manami narrates an important story which occurred in the month when they were waiting for the exam scores. Kanako came over for cooking lessons and Manami was trying a wig for a long hair style. Manami said she disliked Kyousuke going out with other girls. She said that she would like to date Kyousuke, but before that, she wanted to restore the relationship between Kyousuke and his sister. Manami said she expected Kirino to cry when Manami executed her plan. On the other hand, Kanako would just go out with Kyousuke and ignore Kirino. While they were talking, Manami taught Kanako to make potato stew and tea. Kanako also revealed that she is studying for an exam to go to the same school as Ayase. After the cooking lesson, they studied together. Manami revealed that she asked Kyousuke’s parents to take care of him because Ayase stopped after the exam. Manami also told Kanako to explain her plan to Ayase. Manami recalls that three years ago, when Kirino came to her, Manami told her it was strange that she loved her brother. Manami told Kirino to keep her feelings a secret and that her image of an amazing aniki didn’t exist, which lead Kirino to hate Manami. Volume 12 Prologue Kuroneko narrates a story, during the month after the exam. She and Saori had been invited to the maid cafe in Akihabara by Kirino. Kirino announced that she planned to go abroad for modeling after graduation. Saori disliked it, but agreed upon knowing that they would be in contact and would visit occasionally. Saori also told Kirino to reconsider her decision when she graduates. Now Ayase narrates another story during the same month. Kirino walked into Ayase’s house while Kuroneko’s foot was on Ayase’s stomach. While they didn’t clearly explain their behavior, Ayase was getting along better with Kuroneko and decided to join the Winter Comiket to better understand Kirino’s hobby. Ayase told Kirino about Manami’s plan to restore the siblings’ relationship and Manami’s prediction that Kirino would cry. Then, Ayase and Kuroneko both announced that they will confess to Kyousuke. They choose to do it, despite knowing that Kyousuke is a siscon. Kirino said she will do something more amazing than what happens in eroge before graduation. Category:Light Novel Volumes